The Scarlet Faced Duo
by GFLTheOrigin
Summary: Just read, give me feed back, I felt like I needed to do this... I probably didn't and it most likely sucks, cause I don't write often, but I felt in my heart I needed to write this. This is a Scarlet X Ruby Pairing, rated M for later chapters, if you feel it's good enough to continue. I got the picture from


So, I just thought I had to make this…. I don't know why, I just did. This is a Highschool AU….. fight me

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

 _Dammit, he knows how I am in these situations,_ Scarlet thought as he walked towards where his friend Sun had told him to meet him. He was currently on his way to meet some new faces that Sun and Neptune had met awhile ago. _I seriously hope I don't have to talk too much, I already don't feel too comfortable meeting new people._ He arrived a few minutes later at the coffee shop that the others were sitting in. _Looks like they're already here, Sage too…. C'mon Scarlet, you can do this._

He walked in waving at Neptune who just told him to sit down next to him. He collected his scrambled his thoughts as he made it to the seat, but before he could sit down in it, Neptune jumped up. "And this my friends is Scarlet David," the bluenette spoke as he waved his hand in front of the red haired man behind him. "Hello," Scarlet said to the group before sitting down, "and who are your new friends Neptune?" Neptune pointed to the group of unknowns, consisting of two boys and six girls. "That one right there is Yang," he said as his hand went over to a Blonde girl, wearing a leather jacket, white t-shirt, black skintight shorts, and leather boots. "What's up Lady Killer?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Next is Weiss and Blake," he pointed towards two girls, winking at the white haired one, who blushed back, the red tinting her pale cheeks. Her whole attire consisted of white, a white dress, white heels, white socks, and a white jacket with red on the inside, giving off the image of an angel. The girl next to her was reading a book but spared a glance at the crimson haired boy, she was wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt. "Hi" she said before going back to her book.

The introductions went on including a red haired girl named Pyrrha, a Blonde name Jaune, who Pyrrha was obviously crushing on, a duo of a stoic black haired individual named Ren, and a ginger haired girl named Nora, who kept saying they weren't _Together_ , together, but Scarlet had his doubts. Neptun then said, "and last but not least, we have Ruby, who is the half sister of Yang." The girl in question was wearing, a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, black stockings, and black combat boots, with red on the inside of them. Ruby looked up with a cookie in her mouth, which, if Scarlet had to admit to himself, was absolutely adorable. "HIYA!" she said after she took the cookie out of her mouth, before moving over to Scarlet, "So you're friends with Sun and Neptune huh?" he nodded, and said "Yes, yes I am," Ruby grinned and then hugged him, "WELL A FRIEND OF THEIRS IS A FRIEND OF MINE." She yelled as Scarlet blushed and stuttered profusely.

Yang pulled her off of him as he regained his composure, "Sorry about that, she's a little eccentric when it comes to making new friends." Scarlet just nodded and said "It's alright, I just wasn't expecting it." Yang smiled before walking back to her seat. As the conversation went on, the group of Girls and two guys that Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage are being transferred to their school. Throughout the conversation Ruby never took her eyes off of Scarlet, she just thought the way he looked was down right awesome. He has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. There are several red markings around his left eye. He wears a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear, and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side. He also wears a gray bandanna around his his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove, and on his right biceps, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a slightly slanted gray belt.

Yang had noticed her staring at the young man and smiled evilly. _Looks someone has a crush, heh heh, once I unleash the teasing beast, it will never stop._

When the meeting was over Scarlet went home, walking out as he sighed in relief, _there was no awkwardness at least._ That train of thought was cut off as he heard in the distance as the two sisters walked out. "I DO NOT YANG, STOP INSINUATING" the blonde girl responded with a, "Hmmmm, someone has a crush on the pirate," she said, referring to the way he looked. "I DOOOOOO NOT." Yang booped her on the forehead, "I think you're lyyyyyyyyyying. You know what I do with liars?" At this point Scarlet was up against a wall as they came closer to where he was just standing. "Okay, maybe a smal, one, BUT HOW CAN I NOT, He's sooooooooooooo cute, and hot." _I wonder if he likes me._ _  
_

Scarlet stood there dumbfounded, someone he had just met already had a crush on him, this was not something he was expecting. As soon as they passed him he began walking again, exiting the alleyway he was in. He walked a ways off, making sure to make it look like he wasn't following them, cause he wasn't, he immediately took the turn to begin walking to his place as he saw the turn. _This is just….. Wierd, at the very least._ He looked at the time, it read 8:59 p.m., "We were out that long? I just got there at 5." He shook his head as he made it to his house, where he lived with his parents. "MOM, I'M HOME!" He called out before shutting the door and making it up to his room. As he lay down and began thinking, he realized something… school begins tomorrow "...Shit."


End file.
